1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multi-chip carriers and, more particularly, tQ carrier packages which provide for air flow in cooling electronic components.
2. Background Description
Chip carriers have been constructed with heat sinks to provide cooling for chips. However, the use of heat sinks takes up valuable space in a module package. In addition, chip and component carriers have been fabricated and packaged in a planar fashion which consumes valuable card or board surface area. The cooling of the components mounted on these carriers is limited to air flow across the horizontal plane on which the carrier is mounted. Vertical space is often reserved for some kind of heat fin or heat dissipating structure to radiate heat away from the components. Special off-substrate air directing channels or structures are often built within a computing machine to increase air flow efficiencies. This uses valuable space within the machine which could have been occupied by additional components, and results in lost opportunity in shrinking the overall size of the machine.